


The Festive (Competitive) Spirit

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Competitive Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec tries his hand at sledding for the first time.





	The Festive (Competitive) Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/gifts).



> Hello! This is written for Desirae following her lovely prompt; enjoy!

This ski lodge is opulent; even for him. There is a sauna, and hot tub, and just about every other extravagance it's possible to have in one location. Yet it's the quality of everything in their surroundings that Magnus thinks makes this lodge so exclusive, along with the thick fluffy robes, complimentary toiletries from the most expensive of names, and what's close to a five-star restaurant attached.

The views, of course, are exquisite. Snow-capped mountains from every window, and clear blue skies overhead. Though Alec makes quite the view himself, sprawled out fast asleep in front of their fireplace with the shadows of flames dancing over his skin. Magnus snorts at the thought of Alec accusing him of wearing him out even before they try out sledding, but he couldn't help himself. The moment they'd walked in to the sound of a crackling fire there was no way he could keep his hands to himself.

Magnus unpacks their bags for the weekend, exploring the lodge a little more as he waits for Alec to wake. When he doesn't, Magnus steps under the spray of the shower, smiling when hands wrap around his waist from behind.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm not complaining," Alec replies with a kiss nuzzled into his neck.

"Still. We did come here to sled for the weekend."

"Yeah," Alec agrees as he reaches for the shampoo and starts lathering it through Magnus' hair, thumbs massaging at the spot on the back of his neck that takes away all the tension there. "But we _have_ the whole weekend. And Monday. We don't need to go back home until Monday night."

"So, maybe we can relax today. Indulge a little. Put sledding on hold until tomorrow."

Alec sweeps his hands down over Magnus' chest and hums in agreement. "Don't we have a hot tub to try out?"

***

It's a perfect crisp cold morning as they step out on the slopes, both of them padded up and snug. Alec is gleeful as they swing their joined hands between them making their way over to pick up a sled, smiling over everything he sees. The lodge provides sleds for all the guests staying here, the man handing them out taking a look at Alec that just goes up and up. He digs around in the back of the shed for the biggest sled they have and hands it to Magnus doubtfully, still looking Alec up and down.

"I'm not _that_ tall," Alec mumbles under his breath as they walk away, wrapping his hand around Magnus' waist and tugging him into his side.

"My little giant," Magnus teases, earning himself a hard kiss to his temple.

Arranging themselves on the sled takes a little maneuvering, with Alec not seeming to know what to do with his legs. It's a tight fit with the two of them, with Alec grumbling Magnus has no room to tease him for taking up so much room when _he_ is so broad.

"Okay. Are you steering, or am I?" Magnus asks, watching Alec kick up snow either side of them either in excitement or nerves.

"Uh. You. I think."

"Then, should we start?"

They tumble from the sled three times before they get the hang of it and the right balance. And once they do, the cheers and hollers from Alec as they whizz down the hills surrounding their lodge echo out across the snow. He insists on racing Magnus back to the top, and after a particularly sharp corner sledding down again leaves them sprawled out almost hugging two trees, suggests that they each take a sled of their own.

By lunchtime they're both exhausted but trying to hide it from the other, that competitiveness between them out in full force. It's only when they almost collide with one another that they call it quits, changing quickly out of their clothes and eating an enormous lunch. Their afternoon is spent lazing around on the couch together reading, followed by an evening in the hot tub, complaining about how much they both now ache.

***

Magnus wakes to catch Alec watching sledding videos on Youtube trying to perfect his technique even as he's laid there in bed. Magnus grabs the phone from his hand and distracts him with tickles and kisses until they end up tangled in the bedsheets and breathless, worn out before they even start their day.

Alec practically helps himself to _their_ sled at the shed after breakfast, giving the guy working there _that_ look of disdain that Magnus hasn't seen in years. He hides his smile in his scarf after Alec hands him his own sled, though is soon too preoccupied to laugh when their competition starts again.

Alec is offended when a guy speeds past him so much faster than he is going, glaring after him as he disappears in the snow.

"It's cheating if you use runes, Alexander," Magnus calls out, and almost falls off his sled laughing for the _look_ Alec gives him in response.

"Everything hurts," Alec groans when they're sprawled out in the sauna several hours later, prodding dejectedly at each of his limbs.

"Well. You would insist on trying to out-sled someone who was clearly an expert at sledding."

"I don't know about _expert_."

"Alexander. Exactly how many times have you sled before now?"

"...are we counting yesterday as now too?"

"We are," Magnus agrees, not even trying to hide how thoroughly entertained he is by Alec's antics.

"Then… never?"

"So, it goes without saying that there are people out there with more experience than you in sledding," Magnus replies in the most reasonable tone he can manage.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to _win_ ," Alec grumbles, and it's too much.

Magnus bursts out laughing again, dragging Alec to his feet and through to the hot tub instead. He just about lets Alec sit before he's straddling his lap and hooking his elbows over his shoulders, kissing the pout from his lips.

"Hey. Magnus; did we plan anything for next weekend yet?" Alec asks, when his grumble is over and his arms are draped loosely around Magnus' waist.

"Nothing yet."

"So. I saw this thing this morning on Youtube."

"Oh?" Magnus says, knowing this is going to be something good.

" _Snowmobiling_."

Magnus' face hurts from smiling, already imagining Alec hollering and yelling as he races him across the snow somewhere in a snowmobile. "I see."

"Wanna try it?" Alec asks, hands sweeping over his back and kissing his neck in the exact spot he knows will get him anything.

Magnus groans and laughs at the same time, wrapping Alec up in a hug.


End file.
